


Saturday

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small artsy fill for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/"><b>sholio</b></a>'s <a href="http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/32164.html?thread=1170084#t1170084">prompt for the current round of collarcorner</a> - Neal drawing his friends ♥ I hope I managed to add some happy domestic fluff as well :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> A small artsy fill for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt for the current round of collarcorner](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/32164.html?thread=1170084#t1170084) \- Neal drawing his friends ♥ I hope I managed to add some happy domestic fluff as well :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0vvxwxfsdufvy2y/saturday.png?dl=0)  



End file.
